


[Podfic] Kiss and Tell

by greedy_dancer



Category: American Idol RPF, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Disarm_d's story, read aloud.Summary:"The guy gives Brendon a considering look, and Brendon says, "I'm Brendon."The guy laughs, not mean or anything. He grins at Brendon. "Adam," the guy says, "and I know who you are. I like that video of yours-- the one where you're in the top hat?"





	[Podfic] Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss and Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476845) by [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d). 



> This is SUPER OLD but I guess I'm a completist, and it's kind of fun hearing how baby!podficcer GD sounded back in 2011!

Length: 0:08:18  
Downloads: [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Kiss%20and%20Tell.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for being supportive of podfic! :D


End file.
